


Home

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene: A Little Slice of Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel noticed Dean had an erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as angsty fluff?

“O…kay,” Sam stood up hesitantly.  “I’m gonna go…get some food.  Yes, I’m going to go get some food.”  Once he made that statement, Sam moved quickly, picking up the keys off the table and patting Dean on the shoulder as he went out the door.  Castiel knew that meant something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

Dean seemed… uneasy and, “You have an erection.”

“ _What_?”  Dean just stared at him. 

He probably shouldn’t have stated that so bluntly, he knew from personal experience with this body that having an erection was uncomfortable until it went away.  Based on his research there were various ways of making that happen, but the most pleasurable to humans seemed to be having sex.  The pizza man certainly seemed to enjoy it when his customer had sucked on his erect penis.  Maybe he could do that for Dean. 

“Do you want me to suck on it?”

Dean just blinked at him, mouth agape.  This wasn’t going well.  Maybe he had forgotten more than he thought about being human.  He looked down at himself, he was physically clean now, but maybe the stink of Purgatory was still too much apart of him.   Dean wouldn’t want to be reminded of that.  He kept his eyes down.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Suddenly Dean was in front of him, staring at him.  His eyes were so intense; Castiel could feel his gaze almost like a physical heat.  It was intoxicating and he felt _his_ body respond to Dean’s proximity, as it often did.   Dean spoke urgently, “I have no idea what’s going on in your head right now, but don’t you ever look like that… don’t you ever look _ashamed_. Okay?  As for sucking me off… _I seriously can’t believe we’re having this conversation_ ,” the last part was almost a whisper, more to himself Castiel realized, but he seemed to come to a decision.    “Look… yes, I have an erection.  Seeing you, _my_ you… basically I want to throw you onto that bed and fuck your brains out, and then turn around and have you do that to me.” 

Cas looked at the bed, considering.  “It would probably be better with a larger bed, but if we’re careful we can probably manage.  It’s good that Sam has gone.  It’s my understanding these things are generally better done in private….”  Dean placed a finger on his lips, but he was smiling.  The touch sparked through Castiel’s body. 

“Okay, Dirk.  We’ll… talk about that later.  And not in front of Sam, okay?  But right now, I just really want to enjoy the fact that you’re back.”  Then much like he had done when he had found Castiel in Purgatory, Dean pulled him into an embrace.  This one was different though, gentler.  In Purgatory, Castiel hadn’t known how to react, there were too many things, too much pain, too much fear… and even now, there was still something in the back of his mind, something just out of reach, but Dean’s arms around him suddenly felt like the first real thing he’d encountered in an age.  They felt like absolution and benediction all at the same time.  He brought his own arms up around Dean, and he felt the embrace tighten.  He felt tears prickle behind his eyelids and then realized, maybe for the first time ever, he understood what “home” felt like too.  


End file.
